Magically Challenging
by Sabbedoria
Summary: Allison Hallowood is Her name. She's the kind of girl you sometimes pass in the street, the different quirky-cool-nerdy one in jeans and a teeshirt, the one you wouldn't give a second thought to. There's a lot more to this girl than that. She's Magnus Bane's apprentice and her powers are growing increasingly unstable. Her life's about to become Magically Challenging
1. Chapter 1

Life is difficult.

Life's difficult if your parents are divorecd.

Life's difficult if you have a disability, or you're poor, or you're ugly, or you have no friends, or you have too many friends, or you're rich, or you're normal.

Or if like me you're not normal.

And you're a warlock.

And you're a teenager

And if you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn's protegee.

And if you live in a world of lies, deception and fantasy, where your world is run by a gang of obnoxius Nephilim. And you're a downworlder, practically their enemy.

And if you're mum is an evil greater deamon

Whatever my life is, it is certainly not easy.

I'm Allison Hallowood, I'm fifteen years old and the youngest Warlock in 50 years. I live in the same apartment block as the infamous Magnus Bane. I share my apartment with my roomate Ivory, fellow Warlock.

Life is difficult in general, some just know how to handle it better


	2. Chapter 2

"Shush, we have to be quiet if we wanna sneak in." I told Ivory, slipping on my jacket. "Magnus can't know we snuck in or he'll put a protection ward on the place and we won't be able to get in." He threatend me with that the last 40 billion times we snuck in. Hadn't stopped us from going. Hadn't stopped us from getting caught either.

"Okay, okay." She said, grabbing her bag in the darkness.

I flicked on the light and turned on the TV, giving the apartment the illusion of being ocupied.

I tip-toed out the door, motioning for Ivory to follow.

I shut the door and we quietly stalked upstairs. Music was pounding from the room, so loud it was threatening to push us back downstairs into our shoebox apartment.

The door was open, we snuck in, manoureving our way through the tightly packed bodies of warlocks, faeries and downworlders alike.

The loft was huge and almost totally empty of furniture. Floor-to-ceiling windows were smeared with a thick film of dirt and paint, blocking out most of the ambient light from the street. Big metal pillars wound with colored lights held up an arched, sooty ceiling.

Doors torn off their hinges and laid across dented metal garbage cans made a makeshift bar at one end of the room. A lilac-skinned woman in a metallic bustier was ranging drinks along the bar in tall, harshly colored glasses that tinted the fluid inside them: blood red, cyanosis blue, poison green.

Even for a New York bartender she worked with an amazingly speedy efficiency—probably helped along by the fact that she had a second set of long, graceful arms to go with the first

To aviod being recognised by Magnus, who didn't like his protegee and her flatmate sneaking into his wild parties. We had dressed up.

We had contacts in and wigs on, because if we used a galmour, he'd see through it. Hence the Mundane disguises.

Instead of her usual red hair, Ivory was blonde and I had black hair, not my usual red-yellow-orange combination. I now had green eyes, not blue, and Ivory had purple eyes. Using makeup to contour our faces differently, we hoped Magnus wouldn't twig. Ha.

He probably would, later, but for now, we were here to have fun.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Ivory told me, yelling over the music.

"Be careful! Don't forget what happened last time!" I yelled, remembering the time she drank something that turned her skin neon green. Made it very awkward trying to explain to Magnus why her skin had turned green.

"Shut Up, I'll be fine!" She wandered off.

I was dancing for a while until I saw something I never thought I would ever see.

Three shadowhunters and two mundanes walked into Magnus'. They were just asking for a fight. The one in the front had an air of arrogence that radiated through his angelic face and blode windswept hair. I had the strangest urge to _punch_ him. He wore the normal shadow hunter clothes that hugged his perfectly contoured body, and you knew, he knew, you knew it._ I really wanted to punch him_.

All the downwordlers has slowed their dancing to glare at them . Behind the blonde guy was a pair of tall black-haired shadowhunters with violet eyes who were definatly brother and sister, and still extremely beautiful. and behind them were obviously two mundanes, as they didn't have the runes that the trio had. The first was a red-head who was pretty enough, and with her was a dorky-but-cute boy with touseld hair and glasses.

I recognised the brother and sister shadowhunters as Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood had a reputation for dating Downworlders just to spite her parents. Alec, everyone was pretty sure, had a crush on Jace, the obnoxious blonde one.

Ivy Came back, drink in hand.

"What's happening?" She asked, curious

"Shadowhunters," I spat.

Jace saw me and smirked, swaggering his way up to where I stood, the rest of his group trailing, the black haired girl was absent.

"Downworlder," He adressed me. "You're Magnus' apprentice, right? Tell me where his is, we were talking to him but lost him in this crowd."

I deathstared him

"How would I know?" My voice full of ice.

"Huh, you're his aprentice, shouldn't you know? Or arn't you meant to be here, child?"

"Don't patronize me, shadowhunter. I don't exactly see your name on the guest list, either. Your kind arn't welcome here. Maybe you should leave." I told him pointedly

"Tut-tut, not very polite now, are we? Did Magnus teach you nothing?"

"Maybe you should take a leaf out of his book."

"I am already the iceberg of charming. I am the king Charming of Charmsville."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Ok, Jace, stop flirting and lets go." The redhead said. I shot her a look, she was a mundane, but she was treating me like dirt. Figures, if she was hangin around with shadowhunters.

"Flirting? He wishes, but you can have him, I'd rather kiss a toad." I walked away with Ivory, determined to find Magnus and warn him about the Moron Patrol, whether he punishes me or not.

I found Magnus, having a heated dicussion with a vampire. He wore jeans and a black shirt covered with dozens of metal buckles. His eyes were crusted with a raccoon mask of charcoal glitter, his lips painted a dark shade of blue, and His hair spiked up.

"Magnus!" I called his name

"Allison? Ivory? What did I tell you two about coming up here tonight?"

"Yeah, like that's really a pressing issue at the moment. There's a group of Shadowhunters here, three and two Mundanes. One of them is the one is Jocyln's daughter."

"I know," He waved his hand, dissmissing me. "I was talking to them before. Now go before I ground you."

"You're not my father."

"I am your legal gaurdian, what I say, goes. Go back downstairs."

Like hell I was. I left his presence anyway, just to humor him.

"So?" Ivory asked "What did he say?"

"He already knows, he let them in." I sighed

"Why would he do that, they're gunna start a huge fight."

"I dunno? Maybe he's had to much to drink or something? Nah, it's difficult for him to get drunk."

"True," She said, remebering the time Magnus had about 50 shots and was only slightly tipsy. "Let's find out, shall we?" She asked, a mavonlent grin gracing her face.

"Shall we?" I offered her my arm to loop hers through

"We shall."

We snuck through the crowd, navigating to where we last saw Magnus. We silently followed him, keeping to the shadows. He and the shadowhunders/mundanes went into Magnus' bedroom. He shut the door. Ivory and I started evesdropping, our heads against the door, listening in.

"Nice place," said who I assumed was Jace "Guess it pays well, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"It pays," Magnus said. "Not much of a benefit package, though. No dental. So, What's on your devious little minds?"

"It's not them, actually," the redhead girl said "I'm the one who wanted to talk to you."

"You are not one of them," Magnus said. "Not of the Clave. But you can see the Invisible World."

Ivory and I looked at eachother, confused

"My mother was one of the Clave," the redhead spoke again "But she never told me. She kept it a secret. I don't know why."

"So ask her."

"I can't. She's … She's gone."

"And your father?"

"He died before I was born."

Magnus exhaled irritably. "As Oscar Wilde once said, 'To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness.'"

small hissing sound, like air being sucked through his redhead, Clary said, "I didn't lose my mother. She was taken from me. By Valentine."

"I don't know any Valentine," said Magnus "I'm sorry for your tragic circumstances, but I fail to see what any of this has to do with me. If you could tell me—"

"She can't tell you, because she doesn't remember," Jace said sharply. "Someone erased her memories. So we went to the Silent City to see what the Brothers could pull out of her head. They got two words. I think you can guess what they were."

There was a short silence.

"My signature," he said. "I knew it was folly when I did it. An act of hubris …"

"You signed my mind?" Clary said in disbelief.

"I was proud of my work on you," he said slowly. "So clean. So perfect. What you saw you would forget, even as you saw it. No image of pixie or goblin or long-legged beastie would remain to trouble your blameless mortal sleep. It was the way she wanted it."

Clary's voice was thin with tension. "The way who wanted it?"

"Your mother," he said.

My focus was broken "Hey," Someone tapped on my shoulder

I turned to come face to face with two other shadowhunters. Great, the night was just getting weirder and weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed.

"Who are you two, we don't like your kind here, Nephilim!" I yelled to the two shadowhunters over the pounding music.

The two nephilim in question were a Boy and Girl. The Girl had long waist-length hair, not unlike the Lightwood girl. But her's was slightly curly and thick. She had very defined features and red lips. She wore normal party clothes that exposed the ghosts of old runes that lined her arms, crossing each other as white lines.

The boy had roguish good looks, but was obviously modest about it. He wore a black, tight fitting tee shirt and jeans. He had longish straight brown hair and extremely blue eyes, the colour of the ocean.

"Sorry to crash the Party, But I'm Oliver Penhallow, and this is my partner, Celeste Herondale, but we were looking for Jace Wayland, he was with some others. Have you seen him" He smiled and held his hand out awkwardly to shake mine. I stared at it until he dropped it.

"Blond, Arrogant, fully aware of his good looks, likes picking fights?" I commented, leaning on the wall. I could feel a blistering headache coming on.

"Yeah... that one." He said sheepishly

"In the first door to the left on the first wall." I sighed, pointing in their direction. "Please get rid of him for me."

"Ah, look Celeste, you're not the only sane woman on the planet, there actually is someone else who hates him as much as you do." Oliver laughed. I decided that I didn't hate this Nephilim. Yet.

"Ok, so if you guys could go get rid of him please..." I hated to be rude but the tension in this room was rising and the party-goers were not happy in the shadow hunters presence.

Oliver the nephilim looked a Little dispointed in my lack of hospitality, but I was really trying to get them to leave.

They departed and I watched them go. Oliver threw a glance over his shoulder at me. It was getting really hot in the room, so I went on the balcony for some air.

"Why hello, Allison. Enchanting evening, is it not?." A voice said behind me. I didn't turn around.

"What do you want, Raphael?"

"I composed a Ballad for you." His voice was dream like, he sounded enchanted

"I'm not interested, Raphael." I told him politely

"He-hem. Her eyes are like glistening stones-"

"-Enough please, you are drunk." I turned around. Raphael was a vampire, turned at fourteen years of age. He was short and annoying and had something of a crush on me, which ticked me off. Unfortunately, I had to be polite to him because he was the leader of the matthatten vampires. I didn't want him as an enemy

"I am not drunk, I am declaring my love for you!" He bellowed, stumbling.

"Alice, I love yoooooooou..." He sung "Back to my ballad." He giggled "Her eyes are like glistening stones..."

"Please stop."

"Are you rejecting my love, Warlock? Doth thou rejecteth the love ofth Matthattan's most powerfulth vampireth, how dareth thou!" He slurred, stepping foreward. I could not raise a hand to him, I could run but he was in my way.

"Please leave me alone." I told him firmly. I was so angry and was close to punching him.

"What's wrong? I may look fourteen, but I'm not. You're not a cougar for liking me." He laughed

I tried pushing past him, before I offended him, but he held onto my shoulders. I really wanted to magic him somehow but I couldn't. Magnus would kill me if I got Raphael angry. But I finally lost it

"Raphael! Leave me alone, you stupid twit!" I shouted at him, really furious. I pushed his small arms off, but they were stronger than he looked.

Then he got mad and jumped forward, trying to attack me. I dodged to the side, before I could counter-attack, he fell to the ground. Behind him was Oliver Penhallow, the shadowhunter.

"I could have handled that on my own, you know." I remarked, brushing dust off my jeans.

"Really?" He laughed

"Yes." I snapped unnecessarily. "Just because I'm not a Shadowhunter does not mean I can't defend myself."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Hadn't thought of that."

"Now you're just showing your ignorance. Careful, people might start to figure it out." I joked

"Nope, that's Jace you're thinking of." I laughed with him. It was so easy to laugh with this boy, he was just so like able. I found it hard to hate him, though I tried.

"Alice!" Magnus shouted. I spun around and he stood at the doorway to the balcony I was on, with Oliver, Raphael unconscious on the ground. Now I was in trouble

"Why couldn't you stay in your apartment? Is it not to much to ask that you don't come to the party? Do you realise the mess you've caused?" Magnus was pacing. It was 3am in the morning and all of the partygoers had left. Oliver left soon after Magnus confronted me. I was sitting on a couch that smelled like smoke and sugar, next to Ivory who was equally as guilty

"-I-" I started.

"-No, stop." He interupted "You snuck into a party I specifically told you not to sneak into, annoyed a shadow-hunters, assulted the most important Vampire in our region and embarassed me by wearing that top with those jeans. I mean, seriously?"

"What?" I looked down, I was wearing a blue shirt that had black lace stitched into it. I wore black ripped jeans with blue lace covering the rips. "What's wrong with it?"

"It looks like a matching outfit!" He said, mortified

"So?"

"You went to a party in it. Just stop while you are ahead." he sighed, massaging his temples as he stopped his pacing

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, I know you arn't."

I smirked slighty, despite the trouble I was in.

"Why wouldn't I be sorry for knocking out a fourteen year-old git? Can't you see how terrible I feel?" I asked innocently

Ivory high-fived me, a grin twitcing at the corner of her mouth

"It's not funny, we don't need any enemies, especially not at your age."

"I'm am only a mere child warlock, there is nothing overly special about me." I sighed.

Magnus said nothing, which piqued my curiosity

"What is it?" I asked

"Just be careful." He told me gravely.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon Alice, Magnus wants you."

I made a unintelligible noise as someone swatted my head with a pillow. Ivory, most likely culprit.

"Magnus wants to speak with you..." She sung, giving my head another whack.

I groaned but rolled out of my sheets nonetheless, landing on the floor with a _thump_

"What does he want me for?" I asked, muffled, still semi motionless on the floor in a tangle of blankets.

"Didn't say." She yawned, dropping down on to her bed, opposite mine.

"I'm going to be killed by him, arn't I?" I lifted my head to see her, half smug/half tired face

"You'll see."

"Well, I'll see him when I have had my coffee." One thing you had to know about me, I NEEDED my daily coffee otherwise I was useless.

Five minutes and a coffee later, I was upstairs at Magnus' door, poised to knock. before I could, a "Come in!" was faintly shouted. Damn, he knew I was here.

I gently pressed open the door, it creaking gently on its hinges.

"I know you're there, Alllison Jennifer Hallowood. Get in here." He used my full name, not a good sign.

The Apartment was extremely clean, suprising from the events that occoured last night. There should be spilt drinks, farie food and Blood (Courtesy of the Vampires from last night) But not a single dust mote was out of place.

Under the cover of nightfall, the only things you can see in Magnus' huge apartment are the shifting bodies, pulsating lights and your feet in front of you. In daylight, it was all old victorian furniture with fancy pursian rugs, curtains, a balcony, a comfy living room with a couch so soft it could swallow you whole.

I hummed a little and sat on the 'waiting couch' where Downworlders would sit and wait to see Magnus if they needed his assitance.

Someone was alreday talking with him in his study, I heard low angry mutterings coming from the door. The carved mahogany door flew open with a bang and a Vampire with black hair and dark purple streaks marched out, she could be acuratly described as a _goth_. And a very angry one at that.

Magnus sighed and rubbed his temples, which he seemed to be doing a lot nowadays.

"So I have a job for you." He said not looking up.

"Hmm?" I was worried he might be punishing me for last night's antics. I was probably right.

"I require you to go to the Vampire's coven and seek out Rapheal. I have buisness with him."

"What? No way! He's angry at me, and if I see him and he isn't, he'll try to woo me!"

"Can't stand a little male attention, Allison?"

"A little I can stand. As short as he is, the amount of attention Raphael gives me is by no means 'little'."

"Get over it, I need you to deliver a scroll to him. You can take Ivory with you."

"Must I?" I whined.

"Yes, quit whining." he dismissed me.

I groand and stomped out of Magnus'

"Wait!' He called to me

I spun around in the doorway

"What!" I snapped, annoyed.

"You forgot this." He tossed me a old yellowing scroll.

"What is it."

"It's for me to know and you to never find out." He winked and walked off, back into his study.

I growled in frustration and slammed his door behind him, stomping down the stairs.

"Angry much?" Ivory leaned against the plain wood door to our apartment.

"Come on then." I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Ve are goingck to see zee vampirez." I said in my best Count-Dracula impersination.

"What?" She blurted

"Magnus needs me to deliver a scroll to him." I scowled, tapping her on the head with said yellowing scroll, a small flake drifting off from the corner. "To the Hotel Dumort we go."

Hotel Dumort, if you were a mundane, was a squat grey building with a metallic doors, cold and unfriendly, true to it's name. If you were a downworlder (or nephlim) it was just as daunting. Grey turrets peirced the sky and a fancy old doorway with dead grey wood.

I sucked in an annoyed breath and rapped curtly three times, the wood emmiting a loud and hollow sound. The door creaked open to reveal a young and bored looking Vampire with boyshort white blonde hair.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Scroll for Rapheal." I told her.

"Come in." She sighed

"Can't I just give it to you to give it Rapheal?"

"Nup. I got stuff to do." She walked off

The inside was all velvet and modern decor in black and reds. I think they chose it on purpose to be sadistic. There was no-one around (obviously because it was daylight) and the Vamps (Bar Rapheal) were all asleep.

Rapheal sauntered down the stairs in a way that annoyed my very being.

"Ah, Alice, I knew you'd come to me."

"Don't call me Alice, my name is Allison."

"Allison, such a beautiful name Allison means 'noble exalted nature'. It brings out the happy and gracious nature of a girl."

"You are not going to bet any noble exhalted nature out of me. Here's your scroll, fresh from Magnus'."

I chucked it at him and hoped he'd miss it. He caught it.

"You'll come around one of these days."

"Doubt it." I yelled at him over my shoulder, walking to Ivory who didn't follow me into the lair.

"You didn't die?" Ivory sniped

"Ha-Ha. Now can we go to Taki's?"

"Sure. Anything to get rid the smell of blood." She wrinkled her nose

"I'll get a large black coffee."

"And for you?" A bored looking Seelie waitress asked Ivory.

"Just a juice."

"Mh-hmmm." She walked off, chewing a piece of gum.

"Hey, Magnus' apprentice, right? Alice?" I turned to see the Shadowhunters from last night, Oliver Pennhallow and Celeste Herondale.

"It's Allison." I sighed

"Sorry, my mistake. Mind if we sit with you?"

"No-" I started

"-Yes." Ivory said, giving me a deathstare. I was too good at making enimies for my own good.


	5. Chapter 5

Do I have to?" I whined, fliping another page.

"Yes." Magnus sighed, sick of my repititous questions. Because of my recent lack of behaviour, I was being forced to do a whole heap of study of Warlock history. Unlike Ivory who was out doing god-knows-what

It wasn't like I minded reading, I loved it, but Warlock history was a dull as bricks. I think Magnus only liked teaching it to me because he frequented the pages. Right now I was studying the clockwork army incident. Not in any way fun. had something to do with a Warlock named Tessa Grey.

Also known as complete boredom in a book.

"When am I finished?"

"Ah, fine, you can leave. Only 'cause you're bugging me into mortality." Magnus' rubbed his temples and put down his book.

"Ok, Bye!" I slammed down the book and ran out as fast as I could. I ran down to my apartment, rushed in, opening the door with a bang, rushed into my room and got changed into a black tank top and green skirt, grabbing my green jacket on the way.

Why was I in such a hurry? you may ask, I was going with Ivory to see our new favorite band play, Lawn Chair Crisis. Well, that was currently their name, they changed it pretty much every three months.

Ivory was already there and because of my 'studying' (punishment) with Magnus, I was to meet her there, and I was late. Very late.

I arrived at the club and manouvered my way through the various mundanes at the tables and made it to where Ivory sat.

"Where have you been?" She hissed at me when I finally showed up, "They're about to start!"

I sat down and ignored her, waiting for the musicans to finish setting up. The lead singer walked up to the mic and tapped it a few times

"Hey," He drawled, a few catcalls sounded and he just winked. "We're the Lawn Chair Crisis, and we're here to rock!"

The drummer shot him a dirty look behind his back and they started playing.

"Held a sign, on the corner of Payco's with my hand in my pocket, pants made of thread.." The band started singing with a nice voice. Not superstar quality, but nice.

"I swear I've heard that song before." I told Ivory

"It's their new single." She told me, motioning me to shut up furiously

"What's it called?" A voice drawled. A Gothic Vampire with short black hair asked me.

"Miss America." I told her politely, not wanting to anger her.

"Huh. Sounds dumb." She sighed

"No one asked your opinion." I muttered under my breath

"Did you say something?" She hissed, rilled up.

"No," I said, backpedalling "Not at all. Why so defensive?" I shot back at her

She huffed and stalked off. Great, I just made myself another enemy

"I guess that's the last we'll see of her." Ivory sighed

"I hope."

"What do you hope for?" A cheeky but good natured voice asked me. Oliver.

"I was just saying to Ivory here how I wish my stalker would back off my case." I told him sweetly

"Are you calling me a stalker? That's harsh." He laughed

"Why do you always happen to turn up where I am?" I leaned forward on the table and rested my chin on my hand.

"The question is, why do you always turn up where I am." He asked graciously and flirtaciously.

"Maybe it's your warped sense of humour." I said dryly

"Ah, you hurt my feelings," he clutched his chest and pulled up a chair to sit down next to me

"Where's Celeste?"

"She's keeping an eye on Simon from backstage. We're on Simon duty." He grimanced.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, curious as to why they'd be keeping an eye on the drummer of my favorite band.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." He said gravely, leaning in towards me and looking me in the eye, his blue ones sparkling with humour, and I knew he was joking about killing me, well, I hoped I knew anyway.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he mimed biting it off

Ivory grinned at us wickedly

"What?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Nothing." She grinned

A blonde girl, another nephilim I assumed, marched up to Oliver and growled at him

"You're supposed to be on duty."

"I am but." He turned to look at her with, what one could call, 'puppy-dog' eyes.

She sighed "Stop flirting and get back to work, now. No offence," She apologised to me sincerely "I'm Jezabelle, by the way."

"Allison."

"We'd better go," She turned to Oliver and scowled at him, she pulled his ear, making him jump out of his chair.

"Oww!"

"Get over it 'all powerful Shadowhunter'" She hissed, pulling him foreward. She yelled over her shoulder "Seeya!"

"Bye."

All around, a weird night, that was for sure


	6. Chapter 6

_A knock sounded on the cold wooden door and a young Nun in a black and white habit rushed down the hall to answer it. When she opend the old panneled door of the orphanage, there was nothing outside but slowly falling snowflakes, a darkening grey sky and winter's unforgiving chill trying to creep in _

_The young nun, who can't have been more then 24, looked around, and seeing nothing and was about to shut the door before _something_ caught her eye. On the grey, snow-slicked steps in front of her, in plain sight was a small bundle of black cloth. On closer inspection, a small patch of ebony-pink peeked out, a nose, mouth and eye to be exact._

_The nun,started, scolded herself and picked up the small bundle. It was a small baby, only a newborn. It's eyes were shut and it's face was screwed up as though it were angry at the world. The nun cradled it in one arm, stepping back and shutting the door. _

_She walked briskly to the imfirmary to check up on the baby. the only one in there was an old sleeping nun in a rockingchair, with grey curly hair that looked as though it were made of steel, frown lines that were usually prominant, softened._

_"Mother Superior? Mother Superior?" The young nun called. The old Nun woke with a start, frown lines deepening like fords only to soften at the sight of this nun. She would not admit it, but she had a soft spot for her, she saw so much of herself in her. _

_"What have you go there?" Asked the Mother, getting up from her chair with a grunt. She strode over to where the young nun stood and peered at the little bundle_

_"A new one, have we? 'Tis a shame some babies must be abandond, god help the parents who could give up such a precious life." She took the baby from the sister and carried it over to a changing table where they changed it and fed it, unwinding the cloth that bound. _

_The mother gasped to see that the babies ears were prodominantly odd, as they were tapered at the end to a point. On further inspection, the baby had deep green markings that wound from her wrists, down her inner arms that faded to her elbows. _

_Shocked at the annomoly, the Mother Superior and sister vowed to never tell anyone of the babies abnormalities, fearing for it's life. Those two vpwed to keep an eye on the child as she grew, as they new it would be someone spectacular from that day on. _

_"She needs a name." The young nun whispered, as the babies cooes died off. The baby, when they were changing it, never cried. Such an odd occourance for a child that could not have been more the twenty-four hours old._

_"What do you suggest?" The Mother superior asked the young lady gently. _

_"Allison." She breathed out. The breath was quickly sucked back in, because the second she uttered the baby girl's name, it's eyes flew wide open _

_Her eyes were a black as coals _


	7. Chapter 7

_At the age of three, Allison was a happy little toddler. She mastered things like talking and walking abnormally fast, her marking on her arms and pointed ears stayed predominant, but luckily, her black eyes faded to green. The young Nun, Sister Anjelica as she was called, watched over the girl as though she were her own. She also noticed that the other little toddlers didn't like to be near Allison, despite the fact Allison was a dear little girl and never got up to any mischeif. She did land herself in the occaisional sticky spot, as the child was extremely curious and got into all sorts of hidey holes, and occasionally terrorised the Orphanage's pet Cat, Patches._

_Most of the sisters enjoyed the childs presence, her infectious tinkling laugh, she never cried, or whined, or threw a tantrum. After a while, some of the newer nuns got suspicious of her aftar seeing her markings, or pointed ears. Some of the more supersticious ones called her a Changeling, a goblin child that replaced a human one in our world. Anjelica and Mother Superior put these rumours to rest, but still could not help feeling a little chilled when they looked at the quiet and slightly unnerving child._

_"Hey Allison." Sister Anjelica said_

_The little girl looked up, squealed and bounded into the Sister's arms, her abnormally long red hair flowing past her knees._

_"Sissy Jellica!"_

_The sister smiled a sad smile_

_"I've got someone for you to meet."_

_"Ohh! who!?" She trilled. Anjelica silently stood up and took the little girl's hand, forcing a smile _

_"Come meet them." The sister led the little girl out of the dorms and into the main office._

_Waiting for them inside was Mother Superior and two adults. Allison craned her neck to get a better look at them, but Sister Anjelica was right ahead of her, so it wasn't an option._

_"Is this her?" A cool female voice crooned. Suddenly, Allison didn't wat to be seen, she hid behind Sister Anjelica's Habit shyly_

_"Come on out and meet the nice people." Anjelica sighed at the little girl. She peeked a little, only letting her bright green eyes and the top of her head be seen._

_The two adults next to Mother Superior where like any she had ever seen before. The female had long straight blonde hair that flowed to her waist, a sharp featured face. The male's dark black hair looked so shiny that it was almost fake and framed his face in tight curls. His face was blank and the pair of them sort of frightened Allison. They wore black outfits that were similar and were a weird material._

_"This is Mr and Mrs Hallowood, and they want to be your mummy and daddy." Mother superior explained_

_"I would leave sissy?" The child asked _

_"Yes dear, you will go to live in a nice house with a Mummy and Daddy who will love you very much."_

_"I don't wanna leave sissy. Sissy is my Mummy."_

_"But we'll be your new Mother and father." The woman slimed a cold smile at the little girl and extened her arms as it to hug her. Somehting caught Allison's eye, _

_Carved on the womans arms, just under her sleeeve poked out black, criss-crossing marks. Underneath them were scars in weird unatural shaps that reeked of evil and sent shivers down the little girl's frame._


	8. Chapter 8

"And so with this increasing amount of demon activity..." The speaker droned on.

I was bored beyond belief. Magnus sat next to me, his feet propped up on the elongated mahogany table, leaning back on his chair, creasing the suit he wore.

Magnus was annoyed because at events like these, it was compulsory to wear a suit. So he had no makeup on (Glitter or otherwise) but his hair was still spiked up.

I, on the other hand, had ditched my usual attire for a black pencil skirt, dark green sleeveless top and Trench coat. My usual Doc Martin or boot footwear was replaced with a pair of low black heels. I sat up straight as it was my first Official High Warlock meeting and I did not want to make a bad impression, as I was going to take over Magnus one day as High Warlock of Brooklyn. Therefore, I did not need to offend anyone one else, I had too many enemies as it was. *CoughRaphaelCough*

"There has been a surge in warlock births in the past 16 years.." The speaker glared at me maliciously.

I stifled a yawned, breaking eye contact with him, and looked around the room. Magnus, to my right was still picking at his glitter-coated nails. To my left was a scary Lady with white hair and shark teeth who was freaking me out a little. There were Warlocks from all over New York attending, men and women of all ages (Old) and shapes and colours. It was like a rainbow, no two warlocks the same.

But I'm pretty sure Magnus was the only one I'd really describe as any sort of rainbow.

A man/boy with wide gold tinted blue owl eyes, blond hair sighed, and threw an interested glance my way. Among Warlocks, Ivory and I were a bit of an enigma, as the closest born warlocks, being only a few months apart, usually Warlocks were born every ten years. Ivory's brother was born twelve years before her; he's 28, but looks 21.

Anyway, so they guy is still looking over at me from across the table. When I lazily met his gaze, he winked. I sighed and looked away and began tapping my chewed-to-the-stub nails on the table. For some reason, this guy annoyed me almost as much as that stupid-blond-nephilim Jace annoyed me. Just the sound of breathing from across the room made my blood boil. He just had an air of arrogance that just radiated off him in waves, it was almost tangible.

I wonder how one excuses themselves from events such as these, I looked to ask Magnus but he was busy concentrating on his hands, as though if he stared at them long enough glitter might appear on them.

I got up from my seat, and the silence in the room was so thick that you cut it with a seraph blade.

"I'm… just… going… yeah…" I stuttered and walked out awkwardly, shutting the large doors behind me. I sighed a breath of relief to be out of there, leaning against the door with my eyes shut.

"Escape from these meetings often?" My eyes flew open to see Oliver Penhallow leaning against a door opposite mine.

"Not really, this is actually my first meeting, and I'm afraid I made a pretty bad impression." I said sheepishly, crossing my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here?"

"There usually has to be a representative from The Shadowhunters at every meeting."

"Aren't you a little young to be here, then?"

"My father's the representative, but I'm not allowed in 'till next year." He said glumly "But what about you?"

"It's my first year allowed in, and I pretty much failed it." I sighed, uncrossing my arms and kicking my feet

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"I'm taking over Magnus one day as High Warlock, so I am in training."

"Impressive, I must say." He smiled

A silence ensued that was soon broken by the sound of erratic footsteps. We looked over to the grand marble stairs to see a head bob up into our line of vision, soon followed by a body. It was a man's head; he was about forty or so, with dirty blond hair which looked uncomfortably familiar. Then I realised.

"Excuse me sir, But you're not allowed in there." Oliver called to the man as he approached the door. The man turned around, startled to realise we were there. His forehead had sheen of sweat over it and his breathing hitched. His eyes widened when he saw me, as I was still in shock. My eyes trailed down accusingly to his arms, where scars of old shadowhunters runes peeked out from under a business suit. This man was my adoptive father.

He tried to make a run for it, but Oliver leaped forward, drawing out a blade concealed in his own black suit. The man dodged out of the way, not before Oliver landed on his feet gracefully and took a swipe out of the blond man's suit. I snapped out of my stupor and tried using my magic to stop the blond man by bending his will, power surging through my veins only to stop with a splutter and drain out my fingertips.

"Not so fast." Oliver growled. I ran downstairs while the blond man was distracted by Oliver and locked the grand old door with a snap of my fingers, so he couldn't escape. When I ran back, Oliver had a long thin wound on his face, caused by the blond man's recently acquired blade. A vase smashed over when Oliver tried to make a stab at blond guy and missed. He was too fast; he must have had a speed rune on him.

I clicked my fingers and tried to conjure fire, then I realised why my attempts at magic were not working, the building was enchanted to stop things getting out of hand at the meeting.

While the blond man was distracted by my clicking, Oliver took another stab at his arm and reached the target, making the blonde man howl in pain as the blade slashed at his arm. Blood spurted out of the wound and there was a scuttle of activity coming from the warlock meeting room. As all of the representatives burst out to see what the commotion was.

"Gregory Evergreen?" A man blurted out. The distraction allowed Oliver another swipe at this man known as Gregory, who darted back just in time. He straightened up, grinned at them all wickedly and burst through the nearest window.


	9. Chapter 9

Pandemonium club. Felix led us to this place, and told us to ask for a person named Madam De Quincey. In order to find out what we needed to know first-hand, we were instructed to go undercover. Felix's helpfulness went as far as walking up to the club with us, haughtily telling us she couldn't be seen with us, turned around and left.

The rest of the gang (Jezabelle, Celeste, Oliver and Ivory) were kitted up to fit into the smoky, dim lighted scene that was Pandemonium club. We tottered in the line and waited until we were face to face with the african-american bouncer.

Well, Oliver, being all tall, saw face to face. I, on the other hand, being short, only reached his chest. I had to crane my neck to see his garnled, grizzly face. He crossed his arms when he saw us and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't belive tha you lot are over Eighteen. It's the over Eighteen's night." Drawled the man, a sassy edge to his tone.

"Look, Buddy-" Oliver started

"It's Tyrone."

"Tyrone, we're all Eighteen and over, even if short little Allison doesn't act like it sometimes."

"Don't. Call. Me. Short." I growled through gritted teeth, crossing my arms.

"See, how can one be so intimidating if they're not at least Eighteen." He pointed at me.

Tyrone sighed. "Fine, you guys can go through."

"Thanks Tyrone!" Chirped Oliver, clapping his hand on Tyrone's shoulder and skipping forward. I snorted derisively at his weirdness and followed him, the others by my side.

The Pandemonium club was exactly as I remembered it. All smoke, laser lights and sweaty bodies, the heat of the dancers losing the inhibitions and minds, their heartbeats synchronizing in time with the music.

We followed Oliver single file through the mass of people, trying to make it to the other side of the room, where the Pandemonium members usually hung out. I had to suggest to the shadowhunters to cover up their runes so as not to arouse suspicion. Not that they do that anyway. We didn't anyone catching on and blowing our cover.

The small group in the corner of the club seemed to reek of evil. I shuddered when I saw them; shivers ran down my spine and my heart beat faster. The stench of their malevolence was eerily familiar. I had stumbled upon this sensation before, but the memory of such was locked away in a part of my brain that I couldn't access. This frustrated me. I made a mental note to ask Magnus about it later.

One of the shadowy figures turned to look right at me. I stumbled from the full force of the evil from her stare. Their eyes were a dark red. Oliver turned to see me fall, reached out and grabbed me before I hit the ground. He must have had a speed rune on him, I thought hazily as his hands grabbed my arms.

The proof of hidden speed rune was all the pack of Pandemonium needed to inicaite an attack on us. They moved with a ferocity and speed that made me instantly know that they were fellow Downworlders.

The one with the red eyes (who I now was sure was a vampire) ran at Oliver. He jumped back before it could stick a knife between Oliver's ribs. Oliver twisted to face him; a blade he had concealed up his sleeve appeared in hand, illuminating a rune under his sleeve. He slashed forward and nicked the vampire who hissed and skitted back.

I would have continued watching the fight, but a hooded figure darted forward from the group, slashing a blade at me. The mundanes around us took no notice as the two parties clashed in battle. I gathered a ball of energy in my palms and threw it at my assailant, throwing back their hood. Her eyes were a bright violet, framed by a choppy fringe. To my right, Celeste fought back a scraggly werewolf, who smelt like he hadn't showered in a full moon, to my left, Ivory with a blonde Vampire.

She was a warlock, I could tell. Her hair was black as night and floated around her face as if she were underwater. She glared at me, her eyes spitting sparks. She threw her arms in my direction, conjuring energy and thrusting it forward. I caught it just in time and threw it to her feet, trying to catch her off guard. She jumped to the left and swiped her hand at my ribs. I stumbled backwards as the blade drew its bloody red line across my ribs. I gasped and raised my hand to cover my wound.

"Gotcha," She snarled. With that she skittered off. This concerned me greatly. I gasped as pain shot through where she swiped me. I lifted my hand back to see blood trickle out of the wound. I staggered back and nearly fell onto Jezebel's attacker. Thankfully I didn't, or she would have sliced me up like sushi. Her attacker, however, was not so lucky.

I hobbled around the masses of people, trying to find a place to rest while the right side of my body spazamed in pain. I nearly tripped twice but was helped by a few mundanes. I waved them off and wandered to the corner of the room, where a table was. Near this table, however, was a door. And through that door the violet-eyes-warlock had disappeared.

My usual nosy instincts got the better of me, as I clutched my side and grabbed the silver-encrusted doorhandle . This is it. I thought to myself. I'm probably going to get in trouble for this

Oh well, I thought as I turned the knob. Here goes nothing.

My wound got the better of me and I fainted from the pain. The last thing I heard?

"Allison, I've been expecting you."


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was fuzzy. And black. But mainly fuzzy.

My hearing was fuzzy, my sense of smell, my vision (aside from the black) was fuzzy. Even the taste on my tongue was kind of fuzzy. This probably was not a good thing. The dark room around me shifted in and out of focus

_Where was I?_ The question bubbled on the tip of my tongue. But my mouth would not respond to the command my brain was sending it.

_What is wrong with me?_ Another question, though this one I asked myself all the time, and came as no real surprise.

I threw my arm back as soon as I regained feeling in it. It flew into contact with a solid wall of wood. Ouch. I moved my hand to where a sharp pain still marred my lower ribs. Yep, that wound was still there, I probed the area lightly to see how bad it was, and the breath hissed out my teeth when I poked it too hard, a little blood trickled down my fingers.

"Now, now. Be careful not to hurt yourself. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" A voice chuckled darkly from the shadows. I craning my neck to see the location of the voice with little success. I really could not move. I tried summoning my magic, but I couldn't feel it. Usually my magic was an attachment of myself, and extra limb. That limb had fallen asleep like the rest of them. Irriation and fear pounded through my veins. Now I was worried.

The room shifted into focus, finally. I was lying on the ground, near a door, on what felt like carpet. and looked like royal purple carpet. Around me on the walls was dark wood pannelling. The furnishings in the room were plush and expensive. All in that awful, obnoxuis, purple of the carpeting. In one corner of the room was a armchair and coffee table set. In the other was another door.

I couldn't see behind me, but I knew that where the voice was coming from.

I took a deep breath in and tried to calm my mind. Not easy, as my brain was all over the place. I decided just to find out who was holding me hostage.

"Who are you." I spat, fuming.

"No need to be feisty. Or frantic. We have all the time in the world, afterall." The voice drawled. I couldn't tell if it was male or female. The pitch was too deep to be female, but too feminine to be male. Weird. But in this world, what was normal.

_No, Allison, concentrate. Stop being philosophical. You're not a butterfly or something, you're a warlock._

_But butterflies are pretty, they only live for a few days and never see their wings..._

_No! Allison, stop. Just, stop. Concentrate._

I breathed in, my chest rising and falling in the corner of my eye.

"Who. Are. You."

"I? I am greatness. I am passion. I am almighty. I am power and greed, and patiance, and an inspirer of awe."

"You sound like a giant git to me, but whatever." I shrugged, sitting up

"How dare you! I am the great Madam De Quincey, Queen of the Vampires!"

Out of the shadows stepped the most ridiculous creature I had ever seen, and that was saying something.

'Madam De Quincey' Was a suspicously masculine looking woman. As in, compleate with an adams apple. Not that I'm discriminating, I just don't like it when people kidnap me.

He/she wore a glamorous (awful) Purple 70's velvet Moo-Moo, embelished with dark gold lace trim and extravagantly adorned with bling then a wannabe gangster. She/he had a thin face and long brown hair (That looked faker then a cow with seven legs)

Her hands were like long thin spiders, expect I couldn't comprehend how they didn't break under the weight of all her rings. She moved with the grace and style of a full-blown drama queen. I really didn't like Madam De Quincey.

"No Offence, but are you a guy or a girl? I need to ask otherwise if you try to talk to me, I won't concentrate for trying to figure it out." I stated bluntly. She/he stiffened and hissed in a breath.

"I." She breathed in grandly. "Am a man. But, I like women's clothes. They are beautiful, and stunning, and endearing. They help me express my self and my identdity

"Cool, I see no shame in that, now let me go?"

His face fell

"I haven't told you my master plan yet, I need to tell you my plan, it's like the rules of being a bad guy!" His voice got shriller as he waved his hands around dramaticly. "I must do this properly!"

Of course, as all bad villans are eventulally, Madam Qe Quincy was interupted. Thank god, as I would have probably cracked after five minutes of his irritating voice.

The door closest to me slammed open and in tumbled the gang, Ivroy, Celeste, Jez, and Oliver. A shadowhunter I didn't know tumbled in too. He had a grey tee shirt on and casual jeans. He had dark brown hair that feel into his eyes and haunting grey eyes. He wore a smiling poker face, but the dark strained look of a shadowhunter's pain hid underneath.

"How Dare you barge in! I was in the middle of someting."

"No he wasn't." I blurted. "Help me out, please."

"That's very rude, you should all learn some manners!" Madam De Quincey flourished his hands about dramaticly.

"Wow, really? You had to sit through this?" Oliver asked me, still in a fighting stance near the doorway with the others, blade extended, blood splattered down his front.

"Yeah really. Now, I don't do this often, but I'm asking you for help. Like, before he drives me insane." I turned to look at them, by back to De Quincey

"Oh Allison, you were the most hopefull of them all, it's a shame you don't remember it. You had so much potential." De Quincey drawled, drawing my attention to him

"What?" I turned around to face him "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." He smirked, leaning back to rest his arm on a dresser behind him, picking at his nails (claws).

"Allison, we need to leave. Ignore him." Oliver cut at my restraints, freeing my wrists. I rubbed them at where the ropes bit at them.

"De Quincey, tell me, what are you talking about?" I tried standing up, but tripped. Oliver cuaght me beofre I hit the obnoxious carpet.

"Don't you remember? Probably not, you were quite young. And that Magnus fool probably blocked it up so you wouldn't remeber, such a fool. Such a waste of raw potential." He tutted.

Now I was fuming, Oliver was trying to pull me away and out of the club as I tried to advance across the room.

"We're here, we've found him! Why are we leaving?" My voice rose to a shrill point

"Allison, we need to go!"

"Olliver, let me go or so help me-"

"Allison?" A new voice said A figure stepped in front of me, it was the grey-shirted shadowhunter. "Allison, we need to leave."

"No, who are you?"

"I'm Fletcher Sawyrk, and we need to go, right now. I'll tell you guys later when we're out of here, but we really need to leave."

"Please Allison," Oliver spoke softly, still holding my shoulders from behind. "We need to go. Trust me."

I calmed down a little and realised there was an urgent tone to their voices. They woulnd't be saying this unless there was a danger involved.

In short, we needed to leave.

"Ok. Let's go then."

They breathed a sigh of relief, except for an irate De Quincey.

"Fine. Be that way. This isn't over, you haven't seen the last of me." Madam De Quincey flounced out of the room. A siren peirced the room, which was our cue to leave. And quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear my reveiwers. Here's some clarification for you all

Blazzer12 & Phoenix.292 & Miiy - Thank you! I'm glad you guys like it!

'J' (The guest reviewer) Thank you. I already know Warlocks are born Warlocks. I sort of find it insulting you didn't assume I already knew. I know it says she's the youngest warlock in 100 years/50 years (This error will be resloved) It says this because is/was the firstborn warlock in 50/100 years, ie. It's been 50/100 years since the last warlock. I have gotten rid of this as it interfereed with my plotline and writing. In anycase, It's gone now.

Please enjoy the new Chapter!

BTW: I am throwing you guys a MALEC bone in the chapter because they are my OTP and I love them so much and yes I know they don't get together untill later but anyways.

* * *

"Magnus!" I stormed into his apartment flat, where he had a coy grin on his face whilst talking to the Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood. Great, another one of Magnus's boy-toys, maybe this one would last. The one thing that didn't last, however, was the coy smile on Magnus' face. He looked very annoyed, I didn't care, I was on the Warpath

"What is it, Allison?" He sighed lazily "I have company."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He lied through his teeth casually.

"I don't know, like, anything?" I threw my hands up, generating small green sparks "About Pandemonium club, or Madam De Quincey?"

Magnus, if possible, went paler.

"How did you find out." He siad, quiet but deadly. His eyes darkened and the glitter stopped shining

"I think I'm going to leave now." Shadowhunter Alec announced awkwardly. He walked past Magnus, who did nothing to stop him go.

"I did some investigating-"

"-Snooping around-?"

"-Because you wouldn't tell me anything! I'm meant to take over as High Warlock one day! Shouldn't I know these things?!"

"No. You shouldn't."

"And why not?" I demaned shrilly. "Madam DeQuincey _knows_ me. And I _don't_ know her. I've_ seen_ her before! I don't know where, but I have the sneaking suspicion that you blocked it from my mind!"

Magnus remained pensive but said nothing.

"What do they want? Who do they want? Why do they want it?!"

Magnus sat down on the couch, calmly blinking, hands clasped. Now he was frustrating me

"Tell me, dammit!" Heat started to rise in my arms, my sleeves caught fire, I paid them no heed. _"What's going on. i don't like being kidnapped by a fabulous vampire transvestite."_

"Calm down." He siad simply.

"Calm down? You won't tell me!"

"I'll tell you when you when you calm down. You are acting like a child. How can I expect you to take over one day if you throw tantrums like this."

That stopped me in my tracks. The magically-conjured fire from my arms died down.

"Then tell me." I said through gritted teeth

"Are you sure you want to know." He asked calmly, his voice coloured with concern

"What could be so bad about it?" I said without thinking, knowing instantly I would regret these words.

"Are you sure? There's no going back from this."

I nodded.

"Okay then. Keep in mind that I warned you." He put his hands on the side of my head and closed his eyes. I closed mine and blackness enveloped me. Thoughts, ideas, sights and smells flooded through my mind. A three-year gap in my memory inserted itself in my mind.

* * *

_Scents, sights, thoughts, sensations all flooded though my heads. things I hadn't thought of for a while. Things I remember. Things I didn't want to remember_

_It started with the first day of her life with her new parents._

_Allison was only a young child when she was adopted by the scary-parent-people. the scary-parent people scared allison, gave her shivers and chills when they looked at her. They acted to love her, but their eyes were blank, their hearts cold, their souls black. T_

_here used to be a light, a pure and beautiful that probably would have hirt Allison's eyes, but it was too dark for the light anymore._

_Allison, was in all respects, normal. She went to normal school, had normal friends. untill she turned Nine. On her ninth birthday, things changed. her 'Parents' were actually excited. They wished her a good day and sent her to school. Something was different_

_Then she took the bus to school. That's when it really started. _

_There were normal people outside, but then, there wasn't_

_There were people with wings. and little people. _

_And people with weird-coloured skin, _

_and weird hair, _

_and weird eyes, _

_who were just plain weird. T_

_he people weren't normal. _

_They scared Allison, they grinned at her. She tried yelling out for help, but the kids looked at her weirdly. She ran off the school bus and through a local forest. Then they found her. They found her, scared and alone in the woods._

_They dragged her off, kicking and screaming. _

_They took her 'home'_

_But she kept seeing the people, they watched her cry everytime they got to close. They leered at her, laughed at her._

_So they locked her up. "Mummy" and "Daddy" took her to the institue for her "own good". But what good can come from pain?_

_The institute was a dark, looming grey building. It had tiny windows, criss-crossed with metal. There wasn't a single growing thing for miles. They drove her in a car, her sight and senses woozy from the drink they gave her to "calm her down"._

_Allison was scared, wanted to run, but her limbs would not comply to the commands courtesy of her brain. _

_The inside was worse. The walls around the reception were a light, lifeless grey. The nurse behind the counter was one of them, she smiled her shark-teeth at Allison. _

_They locked her up in her room, the sounds of the other patiants screams echoed around her "room"._

_They barely let her out of her room, only for her treatments. The other patiants, when she saw them, were just like her, she could tell. All children/teenagers. All scared, just like her._

_Her first treatment was the easiest. They strapped her to a table and attached a cold metal clamp to her head. First was the buzzing sound, then the ticking, then the pain that shot through her head, a little, at first, then worse and worse. _

_The treatments got worse, but so did her visions and hullucinations. One day, a plant started to grow in her cell, a tiny seed rolled into her window, burst forth, untill it grew to a magnificent tree that broke through her cell wall._

_One day, a tiger walked in and she talked to it about her favorite books. _

_But the treatments continued. Allison didn't know what was real or not anymore. _

_One dreaded day, her treatment got so bad she blacked out, inhuman pains coursing through her veins._

_When she woke up, she wasn't strapped to a coid steel table, the fuzzy sweet cloying taste of the tranquiliser wasn't on her tongue. Her gown was burnt and ripped, her once-long hair was burnt to shoulder length. She was lying on gravel, coated in soot. Behind her she heard the crackling and snapping and popping of a fire. The institue. It was burning down. _

_She stood up shakily and watched it burn to ashes. A small smile of victory spread on her face. She felt a tickling sensation on her arms. She looked down. Her inner arms were glowing green and fire licked its way up to her elbows. _

_In that moment, she knew who she was_

_What she was._

_And it scared her._

* * *

When I finally attained concousiness, Magnus was sitting back on the couch, his arms crossed, tapping his foot, worry evided on his face. I was shaking, lying in the fetal position on the couch.

"I warned you." Is all he said. He stood up, and walked out of the room, slamming his study door shut behind him.

I knew I was in trouble. I ran out of the apartment and went to the place where I would be safe.

The Shadowhunter's Institute


End file.
